


can't get enough

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse has a plan, even if Finn takes a little convincing to go along with it. <i>"What if Finn were here," Jesse says, free hand running up her thigh, high under her skirt, "would you want us both?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	can't get enough

The first time he mentions it, he's got a hand up under Rachel's shirt, and she can't help but arch her back under his mouth on her neck.

"What if Finn were here," Jesse says, free hand running up her thigh, high under her skirt, "would you want us both?"

She groans a little, can't help it, spreads her legs and lets him slip two fingers under the elastic of her underwear, hard and slick. He drags his teeth down her neck in a grin like he's got an answer and flips her skirt up all the way.

"Would he fuck you?" Jesse asks, dragging his mouth over the soft cotton of her shirt, down to where her stomach is bare, "Or would you want his mouth, the lips he sings with every day right next to you?"

Rachel snaps her head back and tries not to think about Finn, about his mouth dragging down her thigh while Jesse's hands spread her wide -- she tries not to think about it and utterly, completely fails.

  
–

  
It becomes a _thing_ for Jesse, almost. Like he's made it a plan and intends to see it – the three of them together, wow – through.

Rachel gets to the choir room early to practice, Jesse trailing behind her with a steering hand on her back, talking about accessible music and deceptive cadence in a piece he's working on.

Finn is there with Mike and Puck, when Rachel pushes open the door, sitting on the risers and drumming with his hands.

Rachel turns in time to watch Jesse smile slow as he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close, waving at Finn.

Finn frowns and turns away – they've all sort of settled into an awkward friendship, or companionship, or I'll-stand-you-for-now-ship, whatever, but Rachel knows Finn still can't stand when Jesse is hands-y.

Jesse keeps it up though, mostly subtle, commenting low and nearly dirty things in Rachel's ear when Finn is nearby, running his hand down her back.

He keeps doing things to rile up Finn, enough that Rachel asks him to stop, sharp and whispered, and he retaliates with promises Rachel knows he can't keep.

It's enough that after a while Finn messes up at practice, melody and notes completely thrown off with Jesse in his vision, noticeable to everyone.

Jesse takes it a step forward at the end of that particular practice and invites Finn over Rachel's to practice with them, to get the notes right, grinning bright and wide until Mr. Shue agrees that it's a good idea and Finn grudgingly accepts.

  
–

  
Rachel is always slightly amused by how Finn looks sitting on her bed, legs long enough to reach the floor, sitting awkwardly. She’s still slightly amused this time around, but the room feels heavier, anxious.

"Sing your part again," Jesse says, hopping down from his seat on the vanity, stepping right into Finn's space, "you still aren't getting it."

He doesn't sound mean about it, at least not to Rachel, and Finn really _isn't_ getting his high notes, but Finn backs up on the bed away from Jesse anyway with an eyebrow raised.

Jesse raises one right back until Finn shrugs and starts singing.

He hits his high note, which Rachel isn't expecting, and it seems to bounce around the room as he continues, still sitting awkwardly on the bed.

Jesse looks over at her, eyes a little slanted and grin quick. Rachel barely has time to react before he does it; stepping closer to Finn while he's still singing and resting a wide hand on Finn's thigh, effectively stopping Finn's best shot at the melody yet.

“That was good,” Jesse says, low and intense like only Rachel usually gets to hear, and Finn is sort of frozen, eyebrows knit together, blinking only once before Jesse reaches up to tilt Finn's chin back.

“Try the third line again,” Jesse says, fingers pressing against Finn's throat and one of his knees up on the mattress. Rachel leans back against her dresser and waits, hands tense at her sides.

“Jesse,” she says, because Finn seems unable to decide what to do, and Jesse just shakes his head.

“Sing,” he tells Finn, and Finn opens his mouth and starts in on the line, much to Rachel's surprise.

It sounds good, if not a little shaky, and when Finn closes his mouth at the end, Jesse darts forward and tips Finn's head forward and presses their lips together, looking hard enough to hurt from Rachel's angle.

Finn makes a noise, low like a groan and then higher, more like a warning, and then Jesse is stumbling backwards towards Rachel.

“What --” Finn says, pushing himself off the bed, “what was that – Rachel?”

Rachel moves forward, squeezing at Jesse's hip next to her quick, “Finn,” she says, imploring, “don't --”

“I have to go,” Finn says, already near the door, “thanks for the – practice.”

“Wait,” Jesse says, moving quick and fluid to stand in front of the door. “Don't freak out. Think about it.”

Finn's eyebrows knit together again, mouth twisting down. “Think? Think about what?” he asks.

“Us,” Rachel says, slightly hesitant to say it out loud, but stepping forward.

“I have to go,” Finn says again, slipping out the door with a look Rachel can't place.

Rachel closes her eyes and listens to Finn's heavy footfall down the stairs, his muffled goodbye to one of her dads, and then the distant closing of her front door.

“Hey,” Jesse says, behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing his lips to the hot skin on the back of her neck, “he'll come around. You'll see.”

Rachel turns in his arms, frowning, “No,” she says, “we just scared him – we'd gotten back to being friends, Jesse, and it's probably all ruined now because of some stupid thing you want.”

Jesse holds her tighter, leans down to rest his chin on the top of her head. “It's not just me who wants it,” he says, low, and Rachel closes her eyes against his chest and knows it's true.

“It'll work out,” Jesse says again. Rachel lets him press her backwards into her bed and hopes he's right.

  
–

  
Finn doesn't act too different in school, although he doesn't actually look at Rachel when has to say something to her and doesn't really acknowledge Jesse at all, but no one else seems to notice anything different.

If anything, Jesse is more determined to get under Finn's skin, singing stronger and louder in practice, dancing perfectly on beat, and kissing Rachel like they're on camera, dirty and fast whenever Finn is around.

Rachel can't find it in herself to be annoyed by it either, because Finn's eyes flash every time Jesse tries anything, and not in an angry way – Rachel can't figure out what the looks he gives mean, but whatever they do, it can't be bad. It's curious, almost, like he might change his mind, like Jesse might be right.

  
–

  
Jesse brings it up when it's just them, too. When they're alone and he's just talking about it, it gets her off faster than she'd admit, just thinking about having them both.

He's got her pressed up against the wall after school in the choir room, the lights in the hallway dimmed, janitors and most of the sports teams already gone.

“What if he walked in now,” Jesse says, hitching Rachel's thigh up higher around his waist, the flat of his palm hot on her skin, the bunches of her skirt pressed up against her stomach, his hips rutting against hers in hard circles as he sucks down her neck.

“Jesse,” Rachel says, a little bit of a whine, unsure if it comes out sounding like she wants him to stop talking about Finn or wants him to keep going. She doesn't really care.

Jesse hums, rolling his hips and bunching up her shirt higher, hand slipping under her bra and rolling one of her nipples between two fingers, rough. “I want to see him fuck you,” Jesse says, voice gravelly, “hear what you'd sound like together; it'd probably be melodic.”

Rachel wants to roll her eyes, or say something back, but she groans instead.

“Do you think he'd let me fuck him?” Jesse asks, setting Rachel's feet down and sliding down to his knees, and Rachel squeezes her eyes shut thinking about it – she'd wondered about it since Jesse had pressed Finn against her bed, maybe thought about it a little with her legs spread wide, mouth biting her pillow, but –

“Jesse,” she says again, higher, eyes blinking back open when he licks a hot stripe over the flat cotton of her underwear – blinking forward in time to see Finn staring in at them from the glass window of the choir room door.

Finn stares at her for a second when she catches his eyes and then he turns, jogging away down the hallway before she can say or do anything, choking out a moan from Jesse's mouth on her, his tongue slick and hard against her clit, before Finn disappears completely out of her vision.

  
–

  
Rachel sees it coming when Finn snaps, watching Jesse demonstrate the perfect way to do the boys’ newest spin move, the three of them alone after practice in the choir room a week after he'd watched her and Jesse through the door.

“I did it like that before,” Finn says, stepping towards Jesse, “my dancing is fine.”

“It's lacking,” Jesse says, keeping his ground even as Finn steps closer, shoulders up, “you have to be perfect if we want even a chance at regionals, you have to --”

“You think I have to be you,” Finn says, effectively striding forward enough to back Jesse against the wall, trapping him there with a hand next to Jesse's head, palm flat against the wall. “I don't have to be you.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow at Finn in response and Rachel steps forward to see them both better almost unconsciously, on edge.

“God,” Finn says, voice hard, low and angry, “you --”

“What?” Jesse asks, stepping forward off the wall so he's pressed right against Finn, looking up, and Finn makes a noise that races down Rachel's spine and presses Jesse right back into the wall with his chest, hand sliding down the wall to the back of Jesse's head, leaning down to press their lips together, hard and ungracefully.

Jesse makes a high noise, an obvious one of wanting, and Rachel realizes that this all was obviously not just about her – Jesse had wanted Finn too, wanted them both just like Rachel did. It doesn't make her angry, it makes her step closer as softly as she dares to without disturbing them.

Jesse moves his face to fix the angle of their lips, and Rachel watches Finn's shoulders relax gradually, listens to Jesse make noises like he never makes with just her.

It's not Finn that finally breaks them apart, it's Jesse, slipping out under Finn's arms, leaving him flushed and frowning a little, watching as Jesse moves towards Rachel, reaching out an arm towards her.

Rachel takes his hand and lets him pull her forward in a spin, wetly kissing her, open-mouthed and dirty, one arm out to beckon Finn towards them.

“Hey,” Rachel says, stepping back from Jesse when Finn steps up next to them, looking uncertain now.

“Hi,” Finn says, looking at Jesse before wrapping an arm around Rachel's back, palm wide against the small of her back, pulling her against him to kiss her, this part familiar even after everything, Finn's lips fitting slick against her own, tongue less uncertain than it used to be.

Jesse makes a noise of approval, eyes slanted and bright when Rachel looks over at him. “We can't, here,” he says, even though he's looking over at the risers and piano appraisingly.

“Right,” Rachel says, already picturing someone walking in on them.

“We can't what?” Finn asks, one hand still bunched in the back of Rachel's shirt.

Jesse laughs a little, low, “Finn,” he says, reaching up and pulling Finn down by his chin with a grin to bite at his lips, amused.

Finn steps back from him looking equally pleased and confused. It's a pretty good look for him.

“We'll go to my place,” Jesse says, and then grins and claps his hands together. “We can even practice after in the basement!”

“Jesse,” Rachel says, warning, while Finn raises both his eyebrows.

“I'm kidding,” Jesse says, rolling his eyes, “come on.”

Rachel lets the boys walk out first and checks her face in the wall mirrors, eyes too-bright and lips flushed dark red, and she tries not to realize she's more excited than she is nervous, that her thighs are practically already pressed together just a little, wanting.

  
–

  
The atmosphere is different in Jesse's room; Jesse moves fluidly and relaxed, pulling his own shirt off with a roll of his shoulders, Rachel feels a little tense, moving to sit straight-backed on the edge of Jesse's bed, and Finn looks hunched and awkward standing between the bed and the door, unsure.

Jesse hums a little and presses Rachel into the bed in a quick motion, settling on top of her. “I'm going to sit over there,” he says, mouth close and hot on her neck, gesturing over towards his desk chair, “and I'm going to watch for a little bit.”

Rachel nods because he seems to expect some sort of answer and he drags his lips, dry, down her throat, unbuttoning her sweater with fast fingers as he moves down her hips to roll off the bed. When he gets up, Rachel watches as he stands in front of Finn, grinning wide and catching the fly of Finn's pants easily, toying with the hem of his shirt until Finn pulls it off himself with a mixed noise.

“Good,” Jesse breathes, still smiling. He goes to sit in his desk chair, swinging it around to face the bed and Rachel props herself up on her elbows, sweater falling down to her sides and skirt riding up her thighs.

“Wow,” Finn says, just a breath, standing in front of her in just his boxers, a flush worked halfway down his chest.

Rachel smiles up at him, twists her lips in a way she knows is teasing – can't help it, and Jesse breathes out a little laugh in the background, knowing – and shimmies further up the bed so Finn can crawl over her.

Finn doesn't waste time; he stares down at Rachel first, eyes a little wide, raking down her exposed skin before groaning a little high and grinding his hips down on her.

“Okay,” he says, obviously more to himself than to Rachel, hooking fingers into her skirt and underwear at the same time and pulling them down off her thighs, jostling the mattress as he goes and making her laugh, just a little.

He grins down at her, quick, and spreads her thighs with his hands – she's already wet, has been since the school, and she bucks up just a tiny bit when he runs one finger slowly down her folds with light pressure.

“Yeah?” Finn asks, running the same finger back down from the top, brushing over her clit with more weight.

“Yeah,” Jesse answers, across from them, just as Rachel breathes out a slow “yes”.

Finn smiles, a little like the smile he uses when he's secretly proud to have hit a note or finished a routine right, Rachel notices. He uses a second finger, still just the pads of them, harder and harder with the pressure until he slips one inside of her, hard and to the knuckle, then farther.

He gets two fingers inside her before Rachel starts pushing down on them, impatient and not full enough, panting out breaths just a little bit at a time as she uses the mattress to move forward as much as she can.

“Do it,” Jesse says, not vague at all, and Finn turns to look at him,“come on, I know you want to. I see it every time you look at her during practice.”

“I'm getting to it,” Finn bites, low, twisting three fingers into Rachel harder now, curling up. Rachel bites at her pillowcase, trying not to make too much noise. When she turns her head away from Finn's hard, too-showing stare, she can see Jesse in his chair, one leg up over the arm of it and the other spread out, his hand palming himself through his boxers – the ridiculous ones with the gold stars on them that he'd bought as a joke with her at the mall.

Jesse gets up as she watches, face twisting in a sort of wry impatience, striding forward to the bed with a condom in his hand and rolling over next to Finn, pushing him sideways off of Rachel.

“If you don't do it,” he says, with a quick grin, “I will.”

Finn shoves at his shoulder, and Jesse shoves back, pushing him effectively next to Rachel on the mattress. Rachel groans a little bit when Finn's fingers slip out of her, but she turns with interest onto her side as Jesse levels himself over Finn, dragging his lips hard over Finn's and grinding his hips down.

He crawls down Finn's hips slowly, dragging, and Rachel settles with two fingers just gently rolling over her clit, watching. Jesse drags Finn's boxers down his thighs quickly, dragging his nails a little, too, leaving red flushed trails that bloom while Rachel watches.

Finn looks a little uncertain when he catches Rachel's eyes, and Rachel reaches out a hand with a nod, running her fingers down his arm and then stretching to reach down, wrapping her fingers around the base of his dick and jerking him once. Jesse leans up and down while Rachel does it, letting her hand push all the way down before sucking in the head of Finn's dick, his hands going fast to Finn's hips to hold him down when he bucks up, groaning.

Jesse doesn't take too much time, although Rachel finds herself almost wishing she could watch him finish Finn off with just his mouth, just to hear what Finn would sound like coming in Jesse's mouth – but Jesse pulls off almost as quickly as he starts. He backs up a little and tears the condom on the bed beside him easily, rolling it down over Finn's dick before Finn has the chance to sit up all the way.

Jesse jerks him, once, before slapping at his thigh lightly, pressing him to roll back over on top of Rachel, who moans just a tiny bit at the welcome weight of Finn back against her hips.

“Singing isn't the only thing I can do well with my mouth,” Jesse says, rolling over on his back and propping his head up to watch Finn lift one of Rachel's legs up over his shoulder.

Finn grunts in response, and Rachel almost wants to laugh because it's so _them_. She doesn't, though, she gasps a little, spreading her legs wider as Finn pushes inside, letting out a breath that Jesse catches with his own mouth pressed hard against hers.

She rocks with Finn, up deep and it feels amazing, Finn's rhythm better than she'd expected, one of his hands holding her ankle, fingers wrapped around, and the other gripping into her hip hard enough to bruise.

Jesse kisses her, swallowing down her little noises. He leans up over Finn's back after a moment, scraping his fingers down Finn's spine while watching Rachel over Finn's shoulder, eyes liquid and dark but mouth still set in a twist of a grin, slightly wicked.

Rachel can feel it when Jesse's fingers move lower because Finn thrusts harder into her and stills, the rhythm he'd built up faltering.

“What,” Finn says around a groan, and Rachel leans up to bite at his flushed collarbone, a little bit of a reminder.

Jesse makes a rolling noise in his throat, “Keep moving,” he says, low, and from Rachel's angle she can only see the muscles in his forearm flexing as he moves his arm slightly, working to time it with the movement of Finn's hips as he pushes into her.

Rachel closes her eyes for a second to picture it – Jesse had talked about wanting to see what Finn could take in low whispers before, talked about wanting Finn to come undone just from his fingers, maybe his tongue along while he pressed her into the mattress and fucked into her hard – but she hadn't thought he'd do it yet, not this time.

Finn's eyes are narrower, darker, and his hand on her ankle slips down a little, angling her better, deeper. Rachel groans, high, and wonders if Jesse has a finger all the way inside Finn, or if he's just teasing around Finn's asshole, slick and warm.

It makes her squirm, picturing how far it could go, how good they'd probably look together like that, Finn sweating under Jesse, thighs flexing. Finn stills though, pressing deep inside Rachel and gasping out bursts of air, jerking against her.

Jesse groans low from behind and moves when Finn pulls out of Rachel and rolls to the side of her, blinking up at the ceiling.

“Finish her, come on,” Jesse says, not even letting Finn catch his breath – Rachel already has two fingers inside of herself, pressing as fast as she can get her arm to move, so worked up.

“Yeah,” Finn breathes, turning back to Rachel, pushing Jesse out of the way and pausing to press his lips, open and wet against Jesse's, rough and noisy above Rachel.

“Go down on her,” Jesse says, although his voice is quickly losing it's command. He's mostly breathless now, and Rachel can see his hand working his own dick, thumb rough over the head on every stroke.

Finn is mostly ahead of Jesse, letting Rachel balance a leg down his back and bending his head down to lick at her, bottom up with the flat of his tongue, twisting with pressure. He's good, too, and Rachel digs her toes into his back, pressing up when he rolls her clit between his lips, flicking hard against it with the tip of his tongue.

“Finn,” she says, high, sucking in a breath all wrong when Jesse reaches under Finn's chin to press two fingers all the way inside her at once, pressing up hard and making her let go all at once, thighs shaking around Finn's head and groans pitched high and breathless. Finn backs up but Jesse fucks her through it with his fingers, letting her clench around him as she bucks down.

Jesse leans back on his heels when she's done, sucking his two fingers into his own mouth with heavy eyes and jerking himself off, thighs spread out in front of Rachel so she can watch. So Finn can watch.

Rachel watches through slitted eyes, body humming and still on edge. She bites back a moan when Finn's hand reaches out to join Jesse's on his dick, Finn's expression a little tentative but the side of his mouth a tiny bit wicked. Jesse groans out, a good note for him, Rachel catalogs, and falls back as he comes, Finn's hand catching it, squeezed tight around the head of Jesse's dick.

“Fuck,” Jesse says, after a beat, sounding pleased. Rachel hums her agreement – she doesn't particularly like the word, nor does she feel up to speech just yet – and she rolls to lean against Finn's side, sticky. “That was good.”

“Yeah,” Finn agrees, with less hesitation and surprise than Rachel would've thought. “Yeah, it was.”

“Give me like five minutes,” Jesse says, already sitting up, “and you can suck me off.”

“Uh --” Finn starts. Rachel scrapes her nails down the side of his arm.

“Don't worry,” Jesse says, grinning, “I'll do you first.”

Rachel sits up a little against Jesse's headboard and reaches out to slap his chest. He grins down at her and shrugs.

  
–

  
Practice goes well the next week, minus the first day when Rachel catches Finn staring at Jesse's mouth awkwardly and noticeably during a run-through.

Jesse pulls Rachel down on his lap on the piano bench when they're all gathered early for practice, Finn sitting next to them on a stool.

“I always have such good plans,” Jesse says, low in her ear, trailing two fingers up her leg before she knocks them off.

“I'll agree with that,” Finn says, leaning close to them to say it with a quick smile and dark eyes, and Rachel knows he's thinking of their plans for later to go back to Jesse's and laughs a little when Finn sits back quickly, glancing around to make sure no one saw him.

Rachel rolls her ass down against Jesse quickly before jumping off and clearing her throat to get started singing.

Jesse's idea had been pretty good, after all.


End file.
